the trip
by Katniss greengrass
Summary: gibbs and the team go on a trip! ONE shot as of right now.thank you to my beta reader The All Real Numbers Symbol.
1. Chapter 1

thank you to my beta reader The All Real Numbers Symbol who is the best person in the whole wide world.

* * *

When Gibbs walked into the Bullpen he saw his team hard at work writing up their reports about their case they just finished working on and Abby sound asleep on the floor next to his desk

When Gibbs walked into the Bullpen he saw his team hard at work writing up their reports about their case they just finished working on and Abby sound asleep on the floor next to his desk. He the coffee he'd been carrying down on his desk and looked at the three exhausted NCIS agents and forensic specialist.

He slowly stepped over the sleeping Abby, dug through a drawer in his desk, and grabbed 5 plane tickets to Orlando International Airport.

Then a thought occurred to him.

_How I am going to get five of the best NCIS personal off rotation and get Director to sign off on it? _

"Hey!" Gibbs said. Three tired agents looked at him. "I'm going to see the director. I want all of you to go home and get a week and a half's worth of clothes and bring a bathing suit too. Oh, and wake up Abby so she can get her stuff too." Gibbs finished, then stepped over Abby and headed for the stairs.

Ziva looked at Tony who in return looked at McGee who then looked at Abby who was sound asleep.

"Tony did Gibbs say that we had to wake up Abby?" McGee asked.

"No." Tony replied cautiously. "Why McGee?"

"Well, because the last time I did she tried to bite me." McGee said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tony gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm not." McGee replied.

"Fine." Tony said as he stood up and walked over to Abby. "I'll wake her up. Come on Abby you have to get up." Tony said as he shook her awake.

"Uhh what time is it? And why are Tony and Timothy and you in the same clothes as last night?" She asked Ziva.

"Well Abby, you fell asleep." Ziva told her.

"We were going to let you sleep, but then Gibbs came in and said to wake you up and for all of us to go home and get a week and half's worth of clothes." Tony continued.

"Why did he say that?" Abby asked. "Is there another case he needs us to go undercover for?"

"I don't know Abby. He didn't tell me. Besides, you're his favorite. I'm the one that he hits when I say or do something wrong."

**XXXXX**

Upstairs, Gibbs was trying to convince the director to let the team have some time off.

"C'mon, Jen, they've been working hard on the past case and they deserve some time off." Gibbs told her.

"One question Gibbs where are you taking them and please do not say the happiest place on earth because I cannot see you taking them there." The Director told him.

"Well I'm not telling you. Now can the have some time off?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but I want you to call every." The Director finally relented.

**XXXXXX**

Tony was at his apartment throwing clothes in his suitcase when his cellphone rang.

"DiNozzo." He said as he answered the phone.

"It's Gibbs," The voice came through the phone. "You packed yet?"

"Almost."

"Good. I want you at the airport in thirty minutes." Gibbs told him.

"Fine, Boss. I'll be there," Tony said, then he closed the phone.

**XXXXXX**

"Where are we going?" Abby asked.

The five of them had met at the airport and were now on the plane, in the air, heading for a location known only to Gibbs. Gibbs, Abby, and Ziva, who was currently asleep, were sitting next to each other, and Tony and McGee were in the seats directly behind them.

"You'll find out when we get there, Abby." Gibbs replied.

"Please tell me Gibbs it is killing me not knowing." Abby begged.

"I'll tell you when we land. But I will tell you that we are going to Florida. And that's all I'll tell you. Now be quiet and sleep because we going to have fun for the next week and a half away from murders, dead bodies, and any thing to do with work." Gibbs finished.

"This is going to be fun," Tony, who was sitting behind them next to McGee, began. Being stuck with McGeek for a week and half and all he ever does is write his stupid book."

"Well maybe I do not want to be stuck you either." McGee countered.

"Why don't you two just shut up or I'll make sure you two are staying in the same hotel room." Gibbs snapped. "Fine since you guys are going at each other's throat's we're going to Disney World in Florida. Are you happy now that you ruined my surprise?"

"Wow! We're going to Disney World!" Abby exclaimed. "That's going to be cool and it's supposed to be the happiest place on earth."

"Yes Abby it's supposed to be the happiest place on earth." Gibbs said. "Now can you guys get some sleep? I'd like to go on rides tomorrow and not spend all day asleep in the hotel room."

* * *

to every one who reviewed thank you so much and for the others who did not review than i very disappoitend in you.  
just letting you know in not adding a new chapter till i get 2 more reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you to my beta reader The All Real Numbers Symbol and to all who have reviewd.

* * *

Later that morning, they landed at Orlando Airport

Later that morning, they landed at Orlando Airport. They walked out of gate and into the terminal; then took the tram that connected them to baggage claim, car rentals and a bunch of other things.

"Gibbs, where are we heading?" Ziva asked. "We just passed the sign that said car rentals."

"I know, Ziva. We're getting to Disney World a different way. You guys are going on the Magical Express which drops you off at the Walt Disney resorts. And I am going in a rental car so we can get food while we are at the hotel." Gibbs explained.

"So where are we staying?" Abby asked.

"We're staying at old Key West resort. The rooming assignments will be as followed: Abby and Ziva are going to be in room 1546, Tony and McGee will be in room 1548, and I will be in 1547." Gibbs explained.

"Now we have to decide what park we are going too first." Gibbs continued.

Tony turned to McGee. "So who gets to pick first?"

"I'm going to let Abby pick first." Gibbs decided. So what park do you want to visit, Abby?"

There was a momentary pause, then Abby replied, "Well Gibbs I chose to go The Magic Kingdom because I want to see the castle."

"Fine, at the end of the two days I will choose who will get to pick the next park. The catch is once the park is picked it can't be chosen again." Gibbs said.

**XXXXXX**

When they walked in the magic kingdom Abby saw the castle and was so happy.

"I want to go on splash mountain, space mountain, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, The Haunted Mansion, Tom Sawyer Island, Country Bear Jamboree, The Enchanted Tiki Room, Jungle Cruise Pirates of the Caribbean, Tomorrowland Indy Speedway Tomorrowland Transit Authority, Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, and Stitch's Great Escape!" Abby said.

"Um, Abby, don't you think that's a little much?" Tony asked.

"No Tony I think it is perfect amount of rides. Oh and when we get to Hollywood studies I want to go on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith." She added.

"Wait, that's not fair." Tony protested. "Abby picked magic kingdom a she also wants to go on a ride in the Hollywood studies."

"Well it is fair." McGee spoke up. "She said she wanted to go on it. She didn't say she wanted to go there."

"Okay lets ride all the rides expect splash mountain, space mountain, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, The Haunted Mansion, Jungle Cruise Pirates of the Caribbean, Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, and Tomorrowland Transit Authority because were are going to ride them tomorrow morning before the park opens."

"This should be interesting." Ziva said.

"Don't worry." Tony told her. "You'll have fun."

They group spent all day on the rides, taking a break only for lunch. For dinner that night, they ate at the Crystal Palace and saw all the characters.

Then they headed back to a grocery store to do some food shopping and then went back to the hotel to unpack. When they arrived back in the hotel rooms there was a message on the machine from the Director. "I see you are at the hotel. I'm still waiting for you to call and check in."

**The next day…**

Since they had stayed at the resort, the group arrived at the magic kingdom an hour before the park opened to the public. The group spent the morning riding splash mountain, space mountain, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, The Haunted Mansion, Jungle Cruise Pirates of the Caribbean, Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, and Tomorrowland Transit Authority.

After going on the rides, they had a late breakfast at Chef Mickey's in the Contemporary Resort. After breakfast they headed back to the monorail which took them back to the magic kingdom.

While they were at the Magic Kingdom, they saw the hall of presidents despite the protests of Abby and Tony. McGee loved it and Ziva was very pleased, learning about the American presidents.

After a long afternoon they decided to hit the pool in the resort to lounge around before dinner in the Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge Boma - Flavors of Africa.

"Man," Abby said as they walked back towards the hotel. "I don't know about you guys, but I had a great time today!"

"Your 'amusement parks' are very interesting." Ziva told her.

The conversation stopped there, as the group had reached their rooms.

"Tony, Abby, Ziva, and McGee get to bed." Gibbs told them. "Tomorrow it's Tony's turn to pick the park, and I expect you all up by 7 am."

* * *

i am not putting up my next chapter till i get aleast 2 or more reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Ziva and Abby were talking as they got ready to leave

Early the next morning, Ziva and Abby were talking as they got ready to leave.

"This has been a rather enjoyable trip so far." Ziva said as she pulled her shoes on.

"Yeah." Abby agreed. "I can't wait to see where Tony decides to go."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, it's open." Abby called.

The door opened and Tony and McGee walked in. "Do you guys know what today is?" Tony asked them.

"Don't do it." McGee warned them.

Ziva cocked an eyebrow at them. "Today is Gibbs' birthday. What about it?"

"I'm thinking we should tell the waitress at dinner tonight that pertinent bit of info." Tony replied.

"Nice knowing you Tony." McGee said as he rolled his eyes.

Ziva turned to Abby. "Am I missing something?"

McGee sighed, then explained, "At some restaurants, if you tell the wait staff that someone is having a birthday, they'll sing 'Happy Birthday' to you."

"Oh." Ziva said. "Nice knowing you, Tony."

"Oh, speaking of that," Abby jumped up and pulled something from her suitcase. "Look what I'm going to give Gibbs tonight." It was a hat that looked like a cake.

"Okay…" McGee trailed off as Abby returned the hat to its hiding place.

Nothing more was said, for at that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Gibbs came in. "Have you decided where you want to go?" He asked Tony.

"Yes I have." Tony replied. "I pick Hollywood Studios."

"How did we not see this coming?" Ziva muttered to McGee as the group filed out the door.

**XXXXXX**

When they arrived at Hollywood studies Tony decided to go on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith for Abby or she would never leave him alone. But first he decided to ride the tower of terror and the backstage tour and star tours. He decided to do the shows the next day because they already had a fast pass for the tower of terror and for star towers and he wanted to go on rides that day and do the show later.

When they boarded the tower of terror they had the car to themselves. They went up and up till the doors opened up and they could see the whole park. Then the ride started the plunge downward, then went back up and dropped again.

That was when Tony realized he should have not have eaten those cookies before he got on the ride. Once the ride stopped Tony ran out, found the nearest garbage can and threw up his breakfast and the cookies he ate.

"Having fun with the garbage can?" Gibbs asked wryly.

"No I'm not. I'm sick from that stupid ride." Tony retorted.

"Then I guess you're not going on Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith." Abby said.

"Yes I am because I promised you I would take you on it and I'm going to keep my promise." Tony replied.

Gibbs looked at him funny because it was one of the first times Tony said something nice.

After spending all day on the rides, they headed to Chef Mickey's for dinner. While Gibbs was getting food Tony told the waitress it was Gibbs birthday.

They had all finished eating dinner and had started eating desert when the waitress and Mickey Mouse came over and sang Happy Birthday to Gibbs.

When the two of them had first come over, Tony pulled out his cellphone and recorded the whole thing.

As the waitress and Mickey Mouse left, Gibbs turned to his team. "Who planned this?"

In unison, Abby, Ziva, and McGee replied, "Tony."

"Yep." Tony agreed. "And he recorded the whole thing on his cellphone. I wonder what the Director and the rest of NCIS are going to think of this." He said as he hit the 'send' button.

Fuming, Gibbs did the most logical thing he could think of. He reached over and head slapped Tony.

"Ow."

Eventually Gibbs had calmed down and realized they were just trying to have fun and maybe cheer him up. After Abby gave Gibbs the hat she'd gotten him and the team finished their desert, they went back to the hotel and went to bed.

**The next day… **

The team went to the Indian stunt show were McGee and Ziva was picked as extras due to Tony knowing the casting director (one of his ex-girlfriends) who he promised he would send a lovely Christmas gift to.

The show went on whit out a flaw, though Tony got a kick out of the fact they made Ziva stand there and do nothing. (Because Tony warned the casting director that Ziva could kill someone one with one punch if she had to.)

They saw Beauty and the Beast only because Ziva did not know the fairy tale and Abby wanted to see it. Tony and McGee hated watching the show but they had to admit the girl who played Belle was hot.

After the show they decided to eat lunch at Pizza Planet, a pizza place themed after Toy Story's Pizza Planet.

After they ate lunch they saw the Light Motor Action Stunt Show, which the guys found quite interesting, but Ziva and Abby found rather boring.

They had a quiet dinner at the hotel and then headed back to the park to see Fantasmic, a light show.

After they light show, they headed back to the hotel to turn in for the night, which was when Gibbs announced that Ziva would get to pick the next park.


	4. authors note

Authors note

i back at school so i wont be update as much. sorry!!

school ends in 12 days then i have finels and regents and maybe even summmer school. i promise  
ill try to update every day till my story finshs up.

i posting chap 4 today!!


	5. Chapter 4

"So which park do you want to visit, Ziva

"So which park do you want to visit, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been doing some research on that." Ziva told him.

"And I've decided that I want to see Disney's Animal Kingdom."

"Alright," Gibbs, who had been in the hotel lobby with his team, stood up. "Let's go."

XXXXXX

When they entered the park all they saw were trees and a giant hill they had to climb to get to the main part of the park.

"Gee Ziva, could you pick a park that does not involve hills?" Tony asked as the group hiked up.

"Well it is not my fault." Ziva protested. "This is the only park with wild animals in it."

"So what do you want you go on or see first?" Abby asked.

"Well, let's break the park up by sections because I want to be organized and not running around like a turkey with my head cut off." Ziva said. "Chicken, Ziva. The expression is 'like a chicken with its head cut off." Tony corrected her. Ziva glared at Tony before turning her attention back to the matter at hand. "In the Discovery Island section I want to see Life, It's Tough to be a Bug!, and the Discovery Island Trails. In Dinoland U.S.A, I want to see or go on The Boneyard, DINOSAUR, Primeval Whirl, TriceraTop Spin, and Cretaceous Trail. In the Asia section I want to see or go on the Kali River Rapids, Expedition Everest, Maharajah Jungle Trek, and Flights of Wonder. In the Africa section I want to see or go on Kilimanjaro Safaris, and the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail and in Camp Minnie-Mickey in want to see Pocahontas and Her Forest Friends, Festival of the Lion King, and Trails. And I want to eat in the rain forest café."

Ziva finished. "Fine then, let's get started," Gibbs said. As they were walking through the park, a familiar voice could be heard in the crowd.

"I remember a time when the animals roamed free and they were not subject to be put on display for our pleasure" "Is that Ducky, or is the sun playing a trick on my eyes?" Ziva asked. "You stay put and don't go roaming off into four different directions." Gibbs told the team, then went walking towards where they'd heard the voice. As he pushed through the crowd, he saw the Director and Ducky trying to figure where Gibbs and the team would be. "I guess you're looking for me and the team." Gibbs said. "Why yes." Ducky said. "Let me cut in." The Director said. "You never returned my calls and I figured it was time to check in on you five. Besides, Ducky, Palmer and I could use a vacation too." "Well, we're doing just fine." Gibbs said. "So where, is everyone else?" Palmer asked. "They're," Gibbs turned around, only to find that his team had vanished. "I told them not to go running off." Gibbs muttered as he and the other went to find his team. They found the team a few minutes later at one of the snack bars. "I told you to stay put and not go running off." Gibbs snapped at them. "Well, you actually said don't go running off in 4 different directions. We all ran off in one direction." Tony pointed out. Gibbs just gave him a long look. But they all went and rode the rides in all the sections and had fun. They had lunch at the rainforest café, and then headed back to the hotel to visit the pool and relax till diner. As they were walking, Gibbs asked the others, "Where are you staying?" "We're staying at Old Key West resort." Palmer answered. "Why?" "Just wondering. That's where we're staying, too." Gibbs told him, and then asked, "What rooms?" "We're staying in rooms 1549, 1550, and1551." The Director replied. "Cool." Abby said. "We're all right next to each other!" After spending time in the pool, the group ate dinner at 1900 Park Fare in Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. Then they headed back to the Magic Kingdom to watch the fire works and go on whatever rides the Director, Ducky and Palmer wanted to go on. "Wait, I thought we weren't re-visiting parks we'd already been to." Tony pointed out. "Well, this is an exception to that rule." Gibbs told him. "I want to see the fireworks, and the Director, Ducky, and Palmer might have some rides they want to visit." At the Magic Kingdom, they rode Space Mountain, and Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, and watched the fire works. Abby thought the fireworks were so pretty to watch, but Ziva did not understand why people got a kick out of watching colored bombs explode in the sky.

The next day…

They ate breakfast in they're respective hotel rooms, and headed back to the park to watch the shows they had missed the previous day. They saw the bird show and all the Characters. Ziva and Abby loved getting there pictures taken with Pooh Bear. Gibbs made the whole team get a picture taken with Mickey and Minnie mouse. Little did they know it was going on his desk back at headquarters. Then they headed back to the hotel to do what ever they wanted till dinner that night. For dinner that night, they ate at the Trail's End Restaurant at Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground. For desert, they roasted marshmallows and made s'mores. They all had fun and, and on the bus back to the hotel, Gibbs announced that it was McGee's turn to pick the next park.


	6. Chapter 6

not much coversation between the characters.

* * *

Because he was the last to pick, McGee did not really get a choice of parks. His only choice was Epcot.

McGee, as the most level headed and most organized of all of them, decided to go on the rides in Future World and see the shows in Future World the first day and go to the countries the second day.

He chose to go on Spaceship Earth, Mission: SPACE Test Track, Innovations: The Road to Tomorrow ,The Seas with Nemo & Friends Pavilion ,The Land Pavilion , Soarin' ,Living with the Land ,Circle of Life, Imagination! Pavilion, Journey into Imagination with Figment, "Honey, I Shrunk the Audience", and Turtle Talk with Crush.

They enjoyed the rides and had fun playing innovations. McGee loved playing with the high tech and futuristic computers. They all had fun learning about how the earth evolved over time and how the scientists are growing plants in different ways. They loved flying over California in Soarin'. They had fun seeing the different underwater animals interact with each other. They had lunch in the land which all food they ate was grown there. They head back to room to go in the pool and relax.

They had an early dinner in Olivia's, which is located in old Key West.

After dinner, they decided play volleyball. The teams were Abby, Tony, McGee vs. Gibbs, Palmer, and Ziva. The Director and Ducky decided to be the referees. They all had fun playing, though Tony was hit on the head with the ball by Ziva about 10 times because he was too busy watching girls in bikinis play on the other court.

**The next day…**

They got up early so they would beat the crowed to see the different pavilions: the Mexico pavilion, the China pavilion, Germany Pavilion, Italy Pavilion, Japan Pavilion, Morocco Pavilion, France Pavilion, Norway Pavilion, United Kingdom Pavilion, and Canada Pavilion. They had fun exploring, and for lunch they ate in the Mexico pavilion and dined on Mexican food. They all agreed that the food was delicious.

After eating, they rode the Maelstrom Adventure Cruise, climbed aboard a realistic sailing ship, inspect noteworthy Norse artifacts inside an authentic Stave Church, and then went on iGran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros, a delightful boat ride in a shady lagoon at the foot of a smoking volcano.

After all that they decided to eat dinner at Les Chefs de France, which has all the delights inspired by the culinary creativity of famous French chefs at a traditionally elegant restaurant. That night they watched _Illuminations__: __Reflections of Earth_while they ate indesert in the Norway Pavilion at Kringla Bakeri Og Kafe. The Director, Abby and Ziva all agreed that the chocolate cake was delicious.

Then they headed back to the rooms for the night. When they got back to the hotel, Gibbs told them, "For the next 2 days we will be going to the water parks and for the last two days of the trip you'll have the choice of going shopping at the outlets or staying by the pool."

**XXXXXX**

For the last four days they went to the water parks and just hung out. Tony watched the girls go down water slides. Ziva, Abby and the Director took the opportunity to get a tan because they would never know when the next time they would get to do that.

Then the group started talking about what they were going to do in the last day and a half. The girls took the rented car and went shopping and got all sorts of stuff, including a few souvenirs.

Meanwhile, the boys went to the pool and read books or in Tony, McGee and Palmers' case they checked out the girls.

When it was time to go they were all sad to leave the peace and quiet but they knew that people needed their help, so they had to go.


End file.
